Queen of Hearts
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: An unexpected night the shadow of a dark wolf lingers threatening to dishevel his world.What was to be a play of cat and mouse turns to a chase of a rabbit and a wolf.But who's stronger? The black rabbit or the little wolf? TykiXOC oneshot


**Another oneshot! I was bored and I had this great idea with two of my favorite things. Tyki and theives! So yeah, maybe a story will come out of this like with No Matter What. Maybe, what do you guys think?**

**Anyways here it goes just a night snack for the brain.**

* * *

><p>It was another party of the scions of society. People swarmed in throught he entrance of the gran hall, walking past the great works of art and beauty. The nobles coming in their most elegant of gowns. The older woman coming in with their husbands and the great handful who leave after arriving to meet their lovers. The ones who are new at these honorable gatherings tend to be young girls seeking a rich husband under their parents's orders. On the dance floor many took their pairs and danced the elegant music that gave off a mystical rythm. The ladies who are married, with spare time to kill, gathered around on corners gossiping about the people who were right around them.<p>

All of it and more made Tyki want to puke his guts out.

"Something the matter, little brother?" Sheril asked him in a hushed voice but mock in his voice.

"Nothing at all," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Bare with it," Road said barely coming out from the parlor the Kamelot family had. "After all, you are a scion."

"Right," Tyki said sighing again and walking out with Sheril to meet nobles.

Nobles were dispisable. Yet the woman were ten times more. _Human w__oman...are so stupid. _All that came out of their mouths was vulgar gossip. They stand about in their fancy dresses trying to woo men behaving as if they had done something to earn their superior social status.

"Lord Mikk," a Madame of an outside country called. "So glad to meet you once again."

"The happiness is mutual," Tyki faked a charming smile for the sake of his brother. He bowed in a gentlemanly way and kissed the back of her hand. He noticed that the young girl beside the woman was blushing heavily and averted her eyes everytime they eyes would meet.

_Feeble-minded._

"Who might this lovely young lady be?"

"Why, this is my daughter. This is her first ball," the noble woman said. "She would be delighted if you would accompany her to the dancefloor, that is if yo oblige to it."

_Frivolous._

"But of course," Tyki said, charming smile plastered on his face.

"I-It is a great pleasure to be in your presence Lord Mikk," the young lady said blushing heavily as they danced about the tiled floor.

"Why the pleasure is all mine," he said in a hushed voice making her face sink into a deeper color of red.

_Simpletons..._

"Thank you very much," she said bowing making him bow all the same.

"You are very much welcome, my lady." He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "I bid you farewell." She left not much after. A businessman caught Tyki by surprise and began talking to him. Suddenly the lights when dim and the spotlight was given to the stage where musicians once stood.

"I wonder what sort of spectacle Minister Kamelot has conjured for this gathering," one of the men around him spoke aloud. Tyki wondered too, Sheril hadn't spoken about any live entertainment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a man in suit and top hat came bowing before them. "Please enjoy this lovely performance by our best lady. Welcome her to this stage. Our lovely siren, Pharzuph." The lights dimmed and the man moved aside as the _click-clacking_ of heels gave way into the silence.

_Great another woman, _he thought coldly estatic for the performance to end. The lights slowly shone upon her. Tyki was taking by surprise on that one. The one who stood on the stage was a young woman of no more than perhaps twenty years of age. Her long, silky raven hair shone in the spotlight as it flowed down a simple gown of a red color. Although not expensive, it looked delightful on her. The curves of her body caught on every angle by the fitted gown. Little frills exposed most of her bodice, inappropriately for any noble lady, but for a perfomer quite enchanting.

What caught his attention the most were her piercing scarlet eyes. They borred down on his like burning coal. They were alluring to such an extreme that he shivered unvoluntarily. No wonder they call her siren, everything about her was exquisite to the eye. Tyki could hear the other men speaking of the girl's figure. Old men who were tired of their wives and perhaps had already more than a couple lovers. Disgusting.

With her delicate hands she brought a flute's mouthpiece to her charming full lips. Without a word said she blew and the most beautiful song escaped through it. The sound resonated through the halls and rooms deeming all who talked to be quiet and all who were in silence to stare in awe. Woman halted their gossiping to hear. Men stopped their flirting to listen. The sound of the wind was intoxicating to say the least. It was as if the it were pressing against his brain rendering it useless. Unable to think for itself.

That was when he was snapped awake by Road's hand on his arm. He turned to her, her eyes on the performing girl. Tyki's wide with shock and realization. The music had stopped and seeing by Road's maddening glare, it had stopped long ago.

"Now," the woman spoke with a low tone of voice but nonetheless alluring as her playing. "Empty your pockets." They all listened without a word said. Tyki was amazed but didn't move an inch. The other men who had accompanied the woman, now wearing blood red cloaks, walked along the people recovering the items.

The woman stepped off the stage and walked on towards the exit. The men under her control moved aside letting her pass through. The ones working for her were finishing their job, one passing a blood red cloak to her.

"Tyki?" Road's voice rose over a whisper, confused. Tyki was walking slowly towards her, using his Noah ability to go past all the incovinience the humans caused. She halted seeing him stop in a few feet away from the exit.

"Quite the performance, my lady," he said mockingly. "Might I asked how?"

"I'm impressed," she said with her voice low and seductive. Tyki's nerves tingle in anticipation. He was enjoying this mouse-and-cat pursuit. The most joyous question that made his grand fault of yearning pleasure show itself was who was the mouse and who was the cat. "My melody didn't work on you. Thought all noblemen were numb skulls with peas for brains."

"Quite the joker, aren't we?" he mocked.

"Quite the poker face, correct?" she asked back.

"We're ready, boss," the men called behind her.

"Go," she ordered and they went past her and past Tyki. He didn't care about them. He just wanted her.

"Boss?" Tyki said with a snicker. "You command them."

"Men are feeble-minded. I'm fickle but not idiotic. I control them with not music but sweet words and a bed," she smirked mischievously. Tyki's nerves were fiery on this comment.

"I see you and I think alike," he said marveled. "Women are simpletons too." He did what he was told by the Earl of the Millenium never to do. Use his powers. He slid right behind and caught her hands behind her back and craddled his face on her shoulder whispering to her, "And so weak at that."

"Weak you say?" she whispered seductively turning her lips his way almost touching his. She stepped on his foot making him jerk back. As fast as lighting striking, she drew a dagger from her thigh and pinned tyki against a wall. "Weak are the women who live like this. Not me." She slid the blade slightly across the lower part of his neck drawing blood. She stepped back and licked it. "I'm a wetgirl after all."

Wetgirl. That explained it. An assassin speciallized in the magic arts. No wonder she was hypnotizing. "Well let me tell you," Tyki smirked dashing at her and grabbing her hands with his. Going through her hand, she fiddled with the dagger on her right one. "You're not the only special one around here."

"I see," she said grinning. She pushed back and caught the dagger snatching it away from his hand. "I'll let you live simply because you earned my respect. What do you call you filthy scion?"

"The name's Tyki Mikk," he said more casually. "And who's this lovely wetgirl? I'm sure Pharzuph isn't it. Although angel of fornication and lust do fit you well."

"The name's Lovell, Tyki Mikk," she smirked and with one last glance at his golden eyes with her scarlet ones she disappeared. "May we meet again."

"Yeah," Tyki mumbled. The scions returned to normal with everything else. But Tyki retired himself from the ball afterwards.

"Interesting," Sheril said. "I wasn't expecting a thief."

"Speak for yourself," he said untying his bowtie. "I'm leaving." He retired to the room Sheril had left for him. He undressed until all that was left was his white messy shirt and black pants. He walked over to the windowpane and began smoking his stress out. He looked out and wondered what had been so enticing about the girl. The music she played must have been a magic art. Yet everything else about her was something else.

He puffed a cloud of smoke. "She is a thief," he whispered to himself. He played around with a playing card, the queen of hearts. She'd stolen something that he'd guess not even she was aware of.

His heart.

* * *

><p><strong>A little cheeky at the end but I tried. :D <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
